The Price
by weldolet
Summary: Luke's past comes back to haunt him. But who pays the ultimate price?
1. Jake Cabot

OK – thing about me is this. I am a terrible one for having two stories on the go at the same time. I love plot bunnies. Don't worry - I have been updating Two Wrongs and Ch 10 is nearly finished and will be up soon. However, when I get a bit of a block I often find that working on another tale is helpful and keeps it fresh (at least I hope it does). I also apologise profusely for my propensity for Bo Bashing. I just can't help myself.......its the Luke angst that gets me......(grins!!).

These updates will be longer in coming as the chapters are longer than I normally do. I hope you all enjoy.

-o0o-

**The Price**

**Chapter 1 – Jake Cabot**

Bo Duke felt the need for some fresh air. His cousin Luke was courting a sweet young thing and he had the strong idea that three in this instance most definitely made up a crowd. He also had a fair inkling that he might be hanging around the Boar's Nest for the rest of the evening and hitching a ride with Daisy as Luke would be needing the General Lee, the orange stock car owned by the two of them. They had an unwritten agreement, when one was courting, he had the honour of escorting his date home in the General Lee. It's just the way it was. He scoured round the bar, looking for someone to converse with and came up with zip. Not even Cooter was there propping up the bar in his usual place. He was towing a wreck and wasn't sure that he would make it for a few beers with his friends.

Just his luck today, he thought to himself. He still felt the pangs of hurt from Jessie May dumping him for some other plough boy. But in the end he couldn't blame her. It wasn't as if he was the most attentive of boyfriends, and Pete Horne from up Chickasaw way seemed to be the reliable type. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself he sought out his lovely cousin Daisy who was taking a breather from serving in the busy bar.

"OK sugar?" she asked him with a smile.

"Sure darlin'" he replied, matching hers with his own dazzling one. Daisy loved Bo's smile, it lit up his face and made his eyes shine. Bo was usually always smiling and you couldn't help but return it. It was easy to love Bo just for that reason alone. "I reckon I am through playin' gooseberry with that pair though!" and he gestured over to the booth he had just left.

Daisy's smile grew even wider as she watched her older dark haired cousin snuggling in with Megan Holdsworth, eyes only for each other. He was moving in for the kill she could tell!

"You know what?" she said and her eyes twinkled at her cousin's raised eyebrows. "I think Jessie May is a fool for giving you up for Pete Horne. I'd pick you any day!"

He laughed in response, although she couldn't fail to notice that he looked somewhat wistful. Maybe Jessie May had hurt him more than he let on.

"Something wrong Bo?" she asked him in concern.

He shrugged in response. "I dunno Daisy. I never seem to be able to hang on to one girl. I might think I have met the right one, but something seems to happen and it all falls by the wayside. Luck of the Dukes I guess!"

She had nothing to say to that, after all she too had her fair share of short lived romances in her time; beaus that seemed just right for her then fate seemed to get in the way of that elusive happiness. She understood exactly what he was saying and she squeezed his arm in sympathy. Luke seemed to be having a good time though and she knew that Bo would certainly not begrudge him the happiness of being in the arms of a good woman.

"You need a lift home tonight honey?" she teased her younger cousin.

He winked at her and nodded. Then he decided that if he was going to be here for another couple more hours then he definitely needed some air. So he finished his beer and sauntered out of the Boar's Nest, stopping to make small talk at a couple of tables on the way. Daisy watched him chatting with friends and neighbours, noticing his easy air and how he seemed to always know the right questions to ask, and look like he was listening attentively to the answers, smiling as always or raising a laugh, clapping a friend on the shoulder and winking at the girls. Sure thing, Bo was a catch alright. She hoped that one day soon he would find the right girl who would make him happy.

As he left the bar, the juke box struck up loudly and she returned to her serving and dismissed her musings for now. She was not to know that it was the last time she would see her cousin's smile for a while.

-o0o-

"Jake! Look! Isn't that him coming out now?"

"Sure looks like it!"

"Is he alone?"

"Hang on. Quiet!........Yeah looks that way! Ha ha I told ya we just had to be patient!"

"Dang straight Jake. You was bang on the money. I never thought those two cousins would ever be apart."

They watched quietly while the tall blonde figure stepped out into the night air and looked up at the stars. He stepped away from the lit frontage to get a better look and was oblivious to the men waiting in the black car.

"Whatcha think Jake? Now?"

"Yeah. Let's do this. Just like we planned alright?"

Four men got out the car quietly and made it look like they were strolling towards the door of the Boar's Nest. The star gazer glanced towards them then watched as one of them stole a fleeting look towards him then stopped and stared.

"Hey – are you one of those Duke boys?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Sure am!" Bo replied and he approached them extending his hand in greeting. "Howdy, my name's Bo. Sorry I don't believe I know you." Bo was brought up to be a friend to strangers and he was exuding the natural charm that he was famous for in these parts.

The man grinned in response. This was going to be so easy.

"You will know me very well soon enough" he said. Bo could not miss the hint of threat in the man's tone of voice and he pulled his hand back, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?" Bo always liked to give people the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was mistaken and had misread the glint in the man's eye, it being dark 'n'all. He took a step back though, and gauged the distance towards the General Lee, wondering how quickly he could make his escape should the need arise.

"Looking for these?" a voice sneered behind him and Bo realised that he was surrounded by the man's friends. The man who had spoken held something shiny in his hand and he recognised it as the keys to their car, obviously taken from the ignition while they were inside the bar. He felt his heart sink as he realised that this was not going to be a friendly encounter.

Bo turned back to the man who was obviously leading this pack and swallowed nervously.

"Look Mister, I don't know what your game is, but I ain't got anything worth stealing."

"Its OK I ain't gonna rob ya! Actually I got a message for you to deliver." And he drew up close to Bo, looking up at him with an ugly sneer.

"I ain't no messenger boy." Bo tried to make his voice sound angry and not scared. He hoped that he succeeded.

"Oh you will deliver this message whether you like it or not. You ain't got no choice."

Bo glanced to his left and right as the two thugs grabbed onto his arms and he began to struggle within their tight grasps.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, hoping that his raised voice would attract the attention of those inside the Boar's Nest. He continued to struggle, but the two holding him were too strong. His eyes grew wide with fear as their leader drew a switchblade and grinned evilly at him.

"This message is for yer cousin Luke." He hissed at him as Bo began to kick out at those holding him. But their hold on him was too good and they both pinned his legs with theirs. He twisted and turned, trying in vain to get out of this danger. Deep within the recesses of his mind, he wondered how Luke could possibly know this guy.

"What do you want with Luke?" he gasped even while he struggled. The panic in his heart for what was to befall him was compounded by the fear for his cousin's safety. He had to get away and warn Luke. The third man then came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his neck, effectively immobilising him and his breaths came in rapid gasps. Oh God he thought. What's happening?

"Help!" he called. "Someone help!" and he felt a hand clamp over his mouth muffling his screams. He tried to bite the hand around his mouth but the hold on his neck tightened and he had to gasp for air.

"Get on with it Jake!" hissed the voice behind his ear. "Before someone hears."

"Alright already!" and Bo felt Jake's stale breath on his face as he drew in close to him. "You tell that no good cousin of yer's that Jake Cabot says Howdy and that I aim to finish what he started."

As soon as the words were spoken, he plunged the blade into Bo's stomach, watching him coldly as his blue eyes popped open and his features paled with shock. As one the three men holding him dragged him off to the left of the building then pushed him away into the darkness. They stood back and watched as he sank to his knees, his breathing coming in shallow gasps. Then they silently walked away and left him as he collapsed on the ground on his side, huddled around his stomach. Calmly all four of them got in the car and drove away leaving Bo shuddering in shock at the violent attack, taunted by the muted sound of good time music playing within the walls of the Boar's Nest.

No-one had heard his calls.

No-one came out to help.

He was alone in the dark.

-o0o-

Luke Duke's blue eyes crinkled as he smiled at his date. She was pretty, with red bobbed hair and a dusting of freckles to add to her cuteness. And it was clear that she digged him too! He had been flirting with her for a few weeks now and it looked very much like she was enjoying his advances. Even more so since Bo had seen sense to make himself scarce. Good thing too, he had been acting like a wet blanket since he had been dumped by Jessie May. He stole a glance around the bar to see where his cousin had gotten to and frowned slightly when he saw he wasn't there. The song playing on the jukebox had just finished and they could finally hear themselves speak.

"What is it honey?" Megan asked him.

"Lookin to see where Bo's at is all" he replied. "I'm thinkin' he mighta gone home but that leaves me with no ride."

"That's OK honey, I got my Daddy's car tonight, I can drive ya!"

Luke's smile widened further.

"Sweet!" he said. "I'll go let Daisy know that we're going!" and he pecked her on the cheek and sauntered over towards his lovely cousin.

"Hey Luke!" called Daisy as she poured another beer. "If yer lookin' for Bo he went out for some air! He figured he'd be waitin' here a while for me to take him home so you could take the General!"

"Oh! I don't need the General tonight!" he smiled at Daisy's raised eyebrows. "No sir I got me a lift with Megan!" and he glanced over at the slim figure who was chatting with a couple of girlfriends and sneaking glimpses over at him.

"Oh I'll tell Bo when he comes in that he can head on home then!" she said enjoying the fact that Luke was having a good time, and throwing off his cares for once.

"Hmm? Oh no its OK Daisy I'll tell him on the way out."

"Sure thing Luke – but don't be too late home or Uncle Jesse'll tan ya!" she hollered after him as he sauntered back towards his date, waving a hand in response to her.

"You ready?" he held out his hand for the petite red head and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You wanna go home now?" she asked in surprise.

"Maybe not home straight away" he hinted with a smile. "I thought maybe you could show me some sights on the way." He gave her a lopsided smile and she feigned shock.

"Luke Duke, I declare, what kind of woman do you take me for?" But she was smiling and taking his hand as she said those words. She rose and he put his hand around her shoulder and they walked arm in arm out of the Boars Nest and into the balmy Georgia air.

Luke took a deep breath of Hazzard County air as he left the smoky atmosphere and like Bo had done, looked up at the stars. It sure was a beautiful night in Hazzard tonight. And he was glad to be spending it in the company of a beautiful and charming lady. Especially as this particular girl was snuggling close to him as they walked towards her car.

He held the door open for Megan and looked around him. There was no sign of Bo and he wondered if maybe he had decided to climb into the General for a nap. Bo could sleep anywhere and anytime and he would not have put it past him to catch some shuteye while waiting for his cousin.

"Just a sec Megan, I'll just see where Bo got to and let him know that I got a ride home." He didn't wait for a reply and wandered over to the orange car. Seeing the General was empty of Bo, he frowned when he noticed that the ignition was missing its keys too.

"Bo?" he looked around him, wondering where on earth his wayward cousin had got to. "Where are you cuz?"

"Maybe he went back inside." He turned and saw that she had followed him to the car and she was pulling on his hand, urging him to come with her.

"Hmm I'm sure he didn't." Luke was a little confused, and more than slightly annoyed. He was preparing for a good time and didn't want worry for his cousin to spoil it for him. A small niggle started in the back of his neck, and he tried to ignore it. Bo was a grown man. Stop worrying over nothing Luke. He looked at the gorgeous features of Megan Holdsworth and his decision was made.

"Come on Luke, let's go" Megan insisted and she pulled on his hand again. She knew how Bo and Luke were about each other and she didn't want this evening to end for her the way it had for other girls that she knew. Bo could look after himself and it was about time Luke realised this. She reached up and stroked his face with her hand and smiled as he grabbed it and kissed her palm, then reached down to her, pulled her towards him. She had luscious full lips and they were parted in anticipation as he bent down and kissed her. As the kiss strengthened he heard her moan softly with pleasure and at that moment she became the sole focus of his attention. He forgot about his wayward cousin and became aware only of Megan. Grabbing her hand they ran for the car and drove off, parking just a few minutes drive away in a clearing beside Hazzard pond.

-o0o-

He realised that he must have blacked out, because the voices came to him muffled, like they were under a blanket. There was a ringing in his ears and he felt numb with cold. The ground was hard under his face and his knees were drawn up to his chest. He was afraid to move, but he did not know why and struggled to remember what had happened.

"_Hmm I'm sure he didn't.."_

Luke?

"_Come on Luke, lets go"_

He heard a soft feminine voice and realised that his cousin must be nearby. He shifted his legs and felt the searing pain in his abdomen, and felt the wet stickiness of his blood on his clothes. Then he remembered everything.

Luke! He was in danger. Some guy called Cabot.

Luke was close. He just had to call out and he would be here and everything would be OK. He would know what to do.

"Luke" He was sure he had shouted, it certainly sounded loud to his ears, but it must not have carried, because he didn't hear any response.

"Luke, help me."

But Luke quite clearly did not hear him and soon he heard a car start up and leave the car park. Then it was quiet again. Maybe if he called out, someone in the Boar's Nest would hear. But his cries were only answered by the ringing of music as the juke box struck up again. There was nothing for it, he needed help. He needed a hospital or he might bleed to death and he had no intention of dying in the dirt behind the Boar's Nest.

He rolled over and managed to get onto his hands and knees. Breathing heavily with exertion, he pressed his hand onto the wound and looked down at it, wincing in pain. His shirt was soaked with blood and it had seeped down to his jeans. It didn't look like it was going to stop bleeding any time soon.

He crawled over to the wall of the bar and levered himself against it as he tried to stand up, gasping in pain as he did so. His breath panting he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"C'mon Bo you can do this" he cajoled himself and he edged against the wall, moving inch by painful inch. Blood loss, pain, cold, fear and exhaustion all took their toll on the Duke boy and he felt his vision vortex again, and the ringing in his ears grew louder until it drowned out the music in the Boar's Nest. He did not feel the impact of the ground meeting him as he fell.

-o0o-

"Hey Megan! Stop the car sweetheart!"

Megan stopped at the Boar's Nest again and turned to her passenger. Her lips were rosy red with stimulation and her eyes were bright as she regarded the handsome features of Luke Duke. They had had a wonderful time at the Pond, but both knew not to take things too far. Anyway, it meant that she had extracted another date out of him and she was looking forward to next Saturday night.

"What is it Luke?" she asked him.

"The General's still here! I thought Bo would've gone home ages ago"

"Maybe he met someone! You know Bo!" she replied mischievously.

"Yeah maybe. Tell ya what darlin', I'll get off here and get home with Bo. I'll see ya Saturday!" Luke did not want to tell her that his Bo alarm was ringing softly in his head. He kissed her gently and then tapped her nose with his index finger before getting out.

"Sure thing sugar" she replied and drove off.

He stood in the darkness of the car park and wondered what it was that bothered him so much. Then he remembered that the keys were gone from the General, and he had left them in the ignition when they arrived at the Boar's Nest, just like they always did. He walked back to the orange stock car and looked in again, and found that things were unchanged. Something was not right. But what was it? He needed to see Bo. He hoped that he would find his cousin in the thick of things in the Boar's Nest having a good time with some sweet young thing or maybe two. He dismissed the feeling of foreboding that he had ignored his earlier instincts that something was wrong. Bo was fine. He was just being plain silly.

It was then while he was chastising himself for being an overprotective idiot, that he heard a soft moaning and froze, trying to discern where the sound had come from. He ducked his head into the General again and pulled out a flashlight.

"Bo? Is that you?" he played the light around the car next to him then walked past the line of cars that were parked along the wall of the Boar's Nest. "Bo?" He walked towards the sound of moaning again, certain that it had come from round the side of the building.

His blood froze as he spotted the unmistakeable figure of his young cousin scrunched on the ground.

"Dang it Bo, y'alright cuz?" he yelled as he ran over to where he lay, crouching down beside him in an instant. His heart started pounding with fear.

"Luke!" Bo's voice was laced with pain and sounded weak. Even by the light of the torch beam, Luke could see that he was pale and sweating. He touched his forehead and found that he was clammy under his hands.

"What happened?" he asked grimly as he tried to roll Bo over and examine him, then he spotted the blood oozing out from where Bo had his hands pressed onto his belly, and the extensive dark stain on his shirt. "Oh God no! Hang on Bo, just hang on. I'm gonna get help OK?"

"Don't leave me" Bo managed to gasp and it tore Luke's heart out. But he knew that he had to get help for Bo. There was nothing else that mattered.

"I'll only be gone for a few seconds Bo I promise. I'll be right back." And he dashed into the Boar's Nest screaming Daisy's name.

"Call an ambulance! Bo's hurt bad out here. Bring towels. Hurry!" He left without gauging the reaction, although he thought he heard his cousin gasping in shock. True to his word he was back by his cousin's side within seconds.

Bo was shivering, feeling the effects of blood loss and lying out in the night air for goodness knows how long. But now he found himself wrapped up in the warmth of Luke's strong arms.

"Luke" he mumbled and rested his head against his cousin's chest in relief. His breaths were shallow and he could feel his mouth drying up as he struggled to speak.

"I need to see how bad it is Bo" muttered Luke worriedly as he pulled his hands away from the wound and lifted the blood stained shirt up. But in the dark he couldn't make out the extent of the damage amidst the blood that was seeping out too fast on the lower right side of Bo's stomach, just above his hip.

He shifted position so that his cousin's hip was elevated and then pressed down hard on it, resulting in a hiss of pain from Bo.

"Sorry, I gotta try and slow the bleedin'. Hang in there, help's comin'." He kept whispering soothing words to him as he applied more pressure to the wound, ignoring the tears that were streaming from his eyes and his own panicked breaths coming thick and fast as he looked into the stricken features of his beloved younger cousin. He was hardly aware of Daisy's arrival beside him, or of the crowd of onlookers that appeared.

"Bo! My God Bo!" even as Daisy spoke she dove to her knees beside them and began applying a towel over the injury, lifting Luke's hand off to give free access to it with the cloth before pressing it back over it again. "Ambulance is comin'" she said to Luke, her eyes wide as saucers in her face.

"Hear that Bo? It's on its way. Yer gonna be just fine cuz. Ya'll be OK ya hear me?" Luke continued with his litany, trying desperately to keep Bo, and himself, as calm as possible. A disruption in the crowd was heralded by the voice of the hapless Sheriff of Hazzard County.

"Stand aside, stand aside, move on back now. This is yer Sheriff here on official business. Now what y'all gawkin' at. Oh my! That's Bo, er that's em. Hmm that looks bad...."

Luke and Daisy ignored Rosco, focussing all their energy on Bo and keeping him awake.

"Who did it Bo?" Luke had to ask.

" Four of 'em. Tried to fight....too many...."

Luke and Daisy stared at each other in horror as the enormity of what their cousin had gone through struck them.

"When Bo? How long?" Luke knew that the answer would torment him, but he had to know.

"Earlier. Heard you and Meg'n leavin', tried to call...."

Luke closed his eyes in shame. He had walked past his injured cousin two hours ago and left him. Yes unwittingly, unaware that he was needed. But that didn't make him feel any better. Daisy put her hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and looked into blue eyes that mirrored his feelings of guilt. She had been mere feet away from Bo as he lay there and knew nothing about it.

"Oh Bo!" Daisy whispered. "You've been out here for hours. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bo's eyes flickered in response, his eyes rolling back in his head as he began to lose the battle for consciousness once again.

"No cuz, no. You got to stay with us now ya hear? Stay with us." Luke's voice betrayed his desperation and panic. As long as Bo was talking he was alive.

"C'bt" came the mumbled answer.

"Wake up Bo!" Luke urged. "What did you say? Come on baby cousin, stay with me. Tell me what you said."

For the life of him Bo tried his hardest to obey his cousin's commands. He knew it was important that he tell Luke who did it. To keep him safe, so he would know who was after him. But man he was tired, so tired.

"Tired. Need to sleep!" he mumbled incoherently.

"I know y'are Bo, but you can't sleep yet. Ya gotta stay with me OK? Just speak to me."

Bo's eyes remained closed and once again he lost consciousness just as the ambulance siren could be heard approaching from the distance.

"Bo!"

Luke lost his own battle for control and Bo's shoulder grew wet with his cousin's tears as he hugged him close.


	2. Jesse Next

Thank-you so much for the kind reviews. I know I am not one for answering them all individually, but I want to let you know that I appreciate them greatly as it takes time and effort to leave a review. :D

**Chapter 2 – Jesse Next**

"Are ya sure he's coming Jake?"

"I'm sure!"

"S'been hours."

"I know, but he's coming. And the only road is this one. Ya got that night vision on?"

"Yeah."

"Be patient Sam. He'll be here."

"You're the boss!"

"Ya got that right!"

-o0o-

Jesse Duke was sleeping when the call came. He normally went to bed early as he rose with the larks in the morning, preferring to get many of his chores done before sun-up. It was the farming way, and it was the Duke way. And it had been that way since before he could remember. The boys normally did the same, except for on weekends when they liked to let their hair down a little, and he didn't mind. They were good boys, always putting their old man first, they deserved to make some hay every now and again and he turned a blind eye to the occasional bleary eyed apologetic look on Saturday mornings. He had been sleeping soundly because for once nothing had been troubling him, leastways nothing more than usual. Spring planting had been finished, chores were up to date, the boys had stayed out of trouble for almost a week, and life was in the main, good.

He should have known it wouldn't last.

Five minutes after speaking with a frantic Daisy he was dressed. Two minutes after that he was in his truck. Within ten minutes of first hearing the phone ringing he was driving down Old Mill Road, hoping to get the hospital in time.

"Bo. What mess did ya git yerself in this time?" he muttered. "Please Lord, let him be OK!"

Daisy hadn't said much, just that Bo had been found bleeding outside The Boar's Nest, and that it looked like he'd been there a while. Ambulance had just taken him away. Luke was with him. She would meet him there as there weren't no way that Boss could make her stay and finish her shift.

"_Luke_!" Jesse shook his head as he thought of his eldest. "_Where was Luke when all this happened to Bo? He's gonna be takin' this hard. He always considers himself as Bo's protector. What's happened this time? _"

He drove on through the night, his instincts taking over the driving while his thoughts stayed with his kids. He had to get to his kids.

"_What if Bo – no! Ain't goin' there. He's goin' to be fine – jest fine. Please Lord let 'im be fine."_

His imagination ran riot over what could have happened to his youngest. Thoughts revolving round his head as he tried his hardest not to panic about what trouble could have befallen his family now.

"_This is the worst thing about being the parent. When yer kids are hurtin' ya gotta be there fer 'em. No matter what. What happened to my boy? Why was he left layin' there? Where was Luke 'n Daisy? I jest don't understand what's happened. Need to get there. Please Lord let 'im be OK. I'll do anything. "_

And the mantra repeated itself over and over

Jesse turned the truck into the highway and drove towards Capitol City. Far in the distance in front of him he could make out red and blue flashing lights and he wondered if that might be the ambulance carrying his nephew. He set his jaw in grim determination and pushed down on the gas pedal.

"_I'm comin' Bo!"_ he thought. "_I'm comin'_"

Jesse didn't even hear the shot that blew out his front tyre. The truck's rear wheels bowed out into the middle of the road and he yanked the steering wheel to compensate, desperately trying to regain control. Careening back towards the verge he swung the steering wheel back to the left. The right wheels lifted and the driver's side wheel underneath him could not cope with the excess burden and buckled, falling flat onto the road with a sickening screech. The high centre of gravity and momentum of the truck combined to topple the vehicle over on its side and after sliding along the road, pirouetting as if in a crazy dance; it finally came to a halt in the middle of the road.

There was little traffic on the road this time of night.

No-one moved and all was still.

-o0o-

Luke shivered suddenly; feeling like someone had walked over his grave. He nodded to the medic who had glanced over to him, raising his eyebrows in question. Don't you worry 'bout me none, he thought. Just concentrate on Bo. And he went back to staring at his too pale, too still cousin, willing him to open his eyes and look at him. To tell him that he was fine.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He was in the way and he knew it, but there was no way he was leaving Bo's side. Not now. The paramedics would just have to work around him. As it was they insisted that he sit strapped in as they were not planning on taking their time getting their patient to the emergency room. So he had complied, even though it meant that he couldn't touch Bo, reassure him that he was there, and hold his hand so that he could feel for himself that his pulse was still there. So he had resorted to talking instead, trying to rouse his unconscious cousin from his slumber.

"What happened out there cuz? I need ta know!"

"Uncle Jesse's gonna have my hide for this ya know. For lettin' this happen to ya'"

"C'mon Bo! Ya just have to wake up now ya hear me? "

"I was never so scared than when I saw ya lyin' there. I thought...I thought....heck ya don't wanna know what I was thinkin'!"

"Don't do this to me Bo!"

And it was then that his voice finally broke. He stared desperately at his cousin, trying to wake him by willpower alone. Bo's face was partially hidden by the mask that was providing him with much needed oxygen and Luke could hear the hiss of the gas as it passed through the valve on the mouth piece. His pallor had improved slightly although he still looked ghostly white. It was clear by the frown etched on his features that he was still in pain.

"He's lost too much blood. He needs a transfusion." The paramedic regarded Luke sympathetically, as if he was explaining to him why his cousin would not regain consciousness. But then Luke saw Bo's expression change slightly, as if he had heard him and he redoubled his efforts.

"Bo! I know you can hear me boy. That's it! It's me Luke. I'm right beside ya and I ain't going nowhere ya hear?"

Bo's frown deepened and his eyes flickered before scrunching closed again. He gave a soft moan as he tried to move and realised he was strapped in.

"Don't try to move Bo" the medic was there hovering over him. "You're hurt and we don't want to aggravate the wound."

"Luke" the word was a ragged whisper almost lost beneath the hiss of oxygen and the sirens, but it was heard and Luke acted. Releasing the straps that were keeping him in his seat, he was by his wounded cousin's side in a flash, ignoring the look of frustration cast his way by the medic.

"Right here Bo. I'm here! See?" and he grabbed Bo's hand in a firm grip and was relieved to feel him squeeze weakly in response.

"Two minutes and we're there!" the call came in from the front of the ambulance and Luke sighed with relief.

"Luke. Gotta tell ya. Feller that done this..."

"Shh don't worry 'bout that none Bo. We'll get 'im. But first we'll make sure th-"

"No listen!" Bo pulled the mask off so that he could be heard clearly and his violet eyes locked with his big cousin's cornflower ones. "It's important!" His face was clouded with pain and Luke could only guess what this was costing Bo to tell him.

"Alright. I'm listening Bo"

"Look we really need that mask on Bo. It ain't doing you any good down there!" The paramedic replaced it despite Bo trying to fend him off. "You can still speak with it on ok?"

Luke leaned in to hear his cousin speak and nodded encouragingly, squeezing his hand again.

"Feller knew you – said his name was Ca-"

"We're here! Let's move!" And Luke was shoved out of the way as the gurney was unhooked from the ambulance and delivered to the waiting medical staff. Luke followed anxiously, his mind a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts and emotions about what Bo had been trying to tell him as all around him Bo's vital signs were dictated, and doctors called for information on his blood type and any previous medical history. In the midst of that he could have sworn that he heard Bo calling his name and he thought he had answered. Something like it was all ok Bo or some such platitude. He was discarded at a set of swing doors and directed to the Nurse's station to provide the necessary information. Numbly he walked over and was handed a clip board with a form to fill out. Staring at the pink paper all he could see were his cousin's eyes looking at him in desperation. And he knew that it wasn't OK. No it wasn't OK at all.

He needed Uncle Jesse. He hoped that it wouldn't be long before he arrived.

"Luke!"

He turned and sighed with relief as Daisy rushed through the door. He sank gratefully into her embrace, relishing the comfort that she offered, whilst obviously giving some in return.

"How's he doing?" she asked her eyes wide with worry.

Luke shook his head.

"I don't know Daisy. He woke up in the ambulance and tried to tell me something but I don't know what. It was too chaotic."

"But he woke up again. That's a good sign." Daisy wanted to cling to any positive thought.

"I guess. But the medic said he's lost a lot of blood." Luke sighed. "He was out there for over two hours Daisy! And I walked right past him with Megan! If he dies – "

"Now stop right there Luke Duke. Don't you dare go blamin' yourself! Wasn't you that did that to Bo. He'll be the first to tell ya that and you know it. You know that's what Uncle Jesse's gonna tell ya too when he gets here." She, like Luke, was besieged with guilt that Bo had been attacked not twenty yards from her and she was oblivious to the whole thing. Worse, he had been left out there suffering and in pain, probably calling for them. More than anything she needed to see her little cousin. At least Luke had seen him awake.

Luke nodded, more to placate Daisy than in agreement. But he was sure Bo had said something about the man who had done this knowing him. But Bo had said earlier that he hadn't seen them before, and that there were four of them. Who did he know that Bo didn't? He could only think that it was someone from the Marines. Confused and even more worried than before, he knew who he needed to speak to and couldn't wait for him to arrive.

"What did Uncle Jesse say?" he asked Daisy.

"Not much," she admitted. "Just that he was comin'." She recalled her phone call to Uncle Jesse and cringed slightly at how panic stricken she must have sounded. Nothing she would have said would have been reassuring to her beloved Uncle and she hoped that he was alright. She wondered if she should call him on the cb, just to let him know that Bo had woken in the ambulance. Then she decided that there was no point seeing as how he would break all records to get here and wouldn't be long now.

Luke looked vacantly at the forms that he was holding.

"Better fill these in" he breathed and they moved off to find a chair and provide the much needed information for the medical staff. They barely noticed as the medics rushed past them, having just received another emergency call out.

The wait was endless, at least so it seemed. Two hours ticked by and still no-one had come out to find them. They had handed the forms in and then Daisy has found a source of coffee, and they had drunk several cups. Just to have something to do. Luke told Daisy what Bo had said to him, and she, like him made little sense of it. She went out a couple of times to raise their Uncle on the cb, but he was obviously out of range, or had switched it off.

"What's keepin' em?" growled Luke as he got up from his chair for the umpteenth time and started pacing.

The nurse on the desk regarded him warily, wondering if she would have to explain yet again to the anxious relative that she had no information for him. It wasn't that she wasn't used to it, it's just that this one was particularly fretful. He had kind eyes though and she didn't feel threatened by him as some relatives could sometimes be, she just didn't like seeing the pain that was there. Quite clearly this young man felt responsible for the other young man through in the emergency room.

"I'm sorry, sir there's nothing we can do until the doctor has spoken to you. He's in the best hands I can assure you."

It was her standard reply but for this particular gentleman, as handsome as he was, and as reasonable a person as he seemed to be, it quite clearly was not enough, and she wished that she could give him more. But he nodded at her and rubbed his hands through his hair as he returned to his leggy companion, who stood up and placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it in a soothing motion.

"Where is Uncle Jesse?" he said for the hundredth time. "I thought you said he was on his way!"

"He'll be here Luke. Nothin' would keep him away." But Luke could hear the ever growing anxiety in her voice at the uncharacteristic tardiness of their Uncle, who they both knew loved them all more than life itself. Wild horses wouldn't keep Jesse Duke from his kids at this time. Luke could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Something very bad. But before he could voice his thoughts to Daisy they heard the call that they had been waiting for.

"Beauregard Duke?"

They approached the young man dressed in green surgical scrubs in a rush.

"Here Doc! How is he?" Luke wasted no time, thinking he had been kept waiting long enough.

"Lucky!" came the equally terse response. "An inch on either side and he wouldn't be here at all. But as it is there is muscle damage which will take its time to heal, and he lost a fair amount of blood but we are happy that he will make a full recovery in time. We were a little worried for a while because he wasn't lucid, but the much needed blood is doing its work and he is stable now."

"Thank the Lord!" breathed Daisy and Luke closed his eyes and sighed as a wave of immense relief washed over him, making him feel almost giddy as it overwhelmed him.

"Can we see him Doc?" Daisy asked again, realising that Luke was too overcome with emotion to speak.

"Yes of course, but –"

The young doctor was interrupted by the commotion of his next emergency patient being rushed through the doors. Luke and Daisy turned and recognised the medics that had helped Bo.

"Sorry excuse me I'm needed here – see the nurse about where he is. Whatcha got?" he called out to the ambulance people as two nurses also rushed over to assist with the latest emergency.

Luke and Daisy watched for a moment as the young man rushed over to the gurney listening intently to the information being related to him as he joined the paramedics on their mercy mission. As one, they took in the scene, both of their worlds plummeting into freefall as they spotted the figure being borne through on the stretcher and recognised him. They rushed over in panic, desperately trying to get to their stricken uncle through the wall of medical staff who surrounded him.

"_Elderly man"_

"Luke! Oh my Lord!"

"_Road traffic accident." _

"What's happened to him?"

"_ID says Jesse Duke. Unresponsive"_

"Is he gonna be OK?"

"Duke?" the young doctor frowned and looked up at the shocked faces who were desperately trying to get to his patient. That fleeting look told him all he needed to know about who the man's kin was. And for that short moment his heart was full of pity for the stricken family who had already suffered enough for one day. Then he dismissed them, because he had to so that he could focus on his patient. The medical team left the couple in the corridor staring at the door and once again they had another wait to endure.

Luke Duke felt his life caving in on him as he struggled to support his frantic cousin and stop her from running after the stretcher into the emergency room. All the while four words echoed in his brain over and over again as his mind tried to resolve what his eyes had just told him.

"_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening......."_

"Mr Duke?"

Luke and Daisy turned together and found themselves staring into the sympathetic eyes of the nurse, holding a very familiar looking clip board. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't believe it was the second time he would be filling out this form tonight.

The nurse nodded kindly as he took the form and the pen that she proffered.

"Once you fill this in, I can take you to your cousin."

Luke nodded at her, feeling too numb to speak, and then he turned back to the swing doors that mocked him mercilessly with their secrets.

"Don't worry" she said. "I'll come and get you if there is any news."

Luke nodded again and Daisy thanked her through her tears.

"Come on Luke," Daisy whispered. "Let's get this done and then we can go and see Bo."

Once again they sat together and completed the document. And as they handed it over and prepared to follow the nurse to see their injured cousin, they shared an agonising look as they both realised the same thing.

What were they going to say to Bo?


	3. They Always Happen in Threes

Hey there. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Three – They Always Happen in Threes

Luke swallowed nervously as they approached the room that they knew Bo was in. It wasn't that he was scared for Bo anymore; the Doc had told them he would be fine, even though he would truly only be satisfied when he could see it for himself. It wasn't that he was frightened of hospitals and didn't know what to expect; he had already prepared himself for the worst earlier that evening and he was gladder than he thought possible that his little cousin was going to be fine. It wasn't even that they had some unknown enemy out there who had attacked Bo; Luke could deal with that: he would find the ones responsible and sort them out. No doubting about that, it was a certainty.

But what made Luke Duke so anxious was the fact that now, because of Uncle Jesse also being hurt it fell to him to hold it together for his family, just at the point where everything looked to be falling apart. And he didn't know if he could do it. Bo and Daisy would need him to stand firm for them no matter what happened. This was going to be one of the biggest tests of his life, and he hoped fervently that he was up to the task.

They entered the room and immediately spotted the still figure of their cousin. He looked peaceful and relaxed. His colour had improved considerably and his breathing was slow and deep. Luke hung back by the door, drinking in the sight of him, while Daisy approached the bed and bent over to kiss Bo on the brow, gently taking his hand.

"Bo!" She whispered. "Sweetheart!" and she pulled a chair over and sat beside him, taking his hand again, rubbing her thumb up and down his wrist. He shifted slightly and grimaced, squeezing her hand involuntarily, before relaxing again and drifting back to sleep. Walking slowly over to his bedside, Luke came to a stop behind Daisy and put a hand on her shoulder, needing the contact. She squeezed his hand with her free one and brushed her cheek against it.

"He is gonna be OK isn't he Luke?" she whispered.

"Course he is!" he replied with a bravado that he most certainly did not feel. "He's a Duke ain't he?"

Neither cousin wanted to admit which particular Duke they were actually referring to and they stayed there quietly for a while, alone with their own thoughts about Jesse whilst standing over their sleeping cousin as he recovered from his own ordeal. As Luke watched Bo's serene features, he remembered that he had been trying to tell him something as they had arrived in the ambulance and wondered what it was. It had seemed important to him, urgent somehow, but he had been almost delirious with pain and blood loss. Who knew what had been going through his mind at the time? And then all of a sudden a prickling feeling at the back of his neck invoked a shiver as he considered that perhaps Uncle Jesse's accident had been all too coincidental. Shaking the feeling off he squeezed Daisy's shoulder and pulled over another chair and sat beside her. It was late and they were exhausted but for them the day still wasn't over and wouldn't be until they knew about Jesse.

Luke had no concept of how long they had remained there silently side by side, but a disturbance outside the room broke the spell and they both looked at each other in surprise as they recognised the voice on the outside of the door arguing with the medical staff.

"I'm sorry Sir! As I said before only family members are allowed at this hour. Its a strict policy outside visiting hours."

"I get that ma'am I truly do. But if you would be so kind as to get one o' them there family members ta come out and see me, ya might find that I will get outta your hair and we can all be goin' about our business!"

"Cooter?"

Cooter Davenport turned round at hearing Luke's voice, relief evident on his features when he caught sight of the Duke boy through the open door to Bo's room.

"Am I glad ta see you!" he said and strode purposefully toward him, much to the irritation of the nurse who had challenged him.

"Its alright!" Duke called. "He is family!" and no further explanation was offered to the indignant woman as their mechanic friend was invited in to the room.

Cooter stopped dead at the sight of Bo, Daisy still beside him holding his hand, but looking over at him, smiling gratefully at his presence.

"How is he?" he asked, quiet now in the company of his unconscious friend.

"He's gonna be OK Coot" Luke acknowledged Cooter's relieved sigh by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Howdya hear about it?" Luke thought he knew the answer anyway, but had to ask.

"On the net. Whole o' Hazzard's buzzin' with it. I couldn't believe it when I heard." Cooter hesitated to tell him the next part knowing that Luke wasn't going to like it. "Luke, that ain't the only reason I'm here- ."

Luke raised his hand placatingly, stopping Cooter in mid sentence.

"We know 'bout Jesse's accident. We were there when they brought 'im in. We're uh – we're still waitin' on word." Luke spoke softly, quite clearly holding it together by a taut wire; thin, stretched, but still holding. Cooter noticed how Daisy lifted Bo's hand and seemed to squeeze it just a little tighter, putting it to her face to maximise the contact and he nodded sadly. As much as they had just been through, it wasn't going to get any easier for the Dukes tonight and he hated himself for what he was about to tell them.

"I'm so sorry 'bout this Luke but I gotta tell ya something. Weren't no accident."

Luke and Daisy both stared at their friend in stunned silence as they absorbed what he had just told them.

"What?" Luke's voice was almost a whisper, but there was no mistaking the edge it had taken on.

"I got called out to move Jesse's pick-up, at the time I didn't know it was his, but recognised it straight off. Anyways, tyre was blown and front suspension was all but gone and after I'd righted it I had to get down underneath to find a hook point. That's when I saw that a bullet had blown right through the tyre and lodged in the front panel just behind the radiator. His tyre was shot out Luke and he didn't stand a chance. Someone did this to yer Uncle Jesse."

The silence in the room was deafening as Luke walked away from Cooter trying to digest this latest piece of information while Daisy covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide with shock. Emotions turmoiled through Luke, each one vying for supremacy over the other. Fear that someone was after his family and had succeeded in hurting two of them. Disbelief that someone could do this to them. Confusion that there could be any motive under the sun that would drive a person to do these terrible things. Then just as the rollercoaster of emotions threw him for yet another loop, another more intense feeling struck him and his turbulent thoughts clarified into a cold calm. And as the rage swept through him he decided at that moment that whoever they were; whatever their motive; they were not going to get away with this. Not as long as he was still standing and breathing.

Even as he settled on anger as the overriding emotion, he turned to Daisy, knowing that she would be taking this news hard and would need him to be calm for her. But she wasn't looking at him. Nor was she watching Cooter. Her gaze had settled on the figure lying in the hospital bed. Dark blue eyes stared brightly out at him in horror, and at that moment Luke realised that Bo had heard every word that Cooter had said.

"Bo!" he exclaimed and rushed over to him, grabbing his other hand and putting his own free hand on his cousin's shoulder in a move to keep him calm, irked that Bo had found out about Jesse this way. But his attempt to avert the storm was to no avail and Bo reacted.

"What's goin' on Luke?" Bo gasped and pushed against Luke's hand in an effort to sit up. "Uncle Jesse's gonna be OK ain't he?" Wide eyes looked pleadingly at him, trusting him to reassure him, tell him that he had misheard and that Jesse wasn't hurt or worse. He was aware of Daisy squeezing his hand even tighter and of her trying to comfort him, but all he could hear was his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he waited for Luke to tell him the worst.

"Bo" Luke said again shaking his head and cursing himself for his current lack of eloquence. "We don't know - we're still waitin' on word."

"But – he's still alive right?" panic was evident in the young man's eyes as he searched Luke's own.

"They're workin' on 'im Bo. I wish I could tell ya more. But I – I just can't." Luke's voice broke, not being able to stand it any longer. The fright at finding a wounded Bo, the frantic rush to the hospital, the shock and worry for Jesse, the disbelief at discovering that someone had a vendetta against them, the relief at seeing Bo awake, his failure to comfort him, and finally the sight of Bo's eyes bright with tears all combined to crumple the already damaged facade that he had tried to maintain. All three cousins converged and held each other tightly, comforting and drawing comfort from each one.

Feeling like an intruder, Cooter turned and faced the doorway, his eyes bright with his own unshed tears. He stood there for a while wracked with indecision about whether or not he should still be in the room, torn between his respect for their private grief, and his need to share his own with them.

Eventually though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into the anguished features of Luke Duke.

"Cooter, we're glad yer here" was all he said and that was enough.

Bo had composed himself by now and eased himself into a more upright position, still holding onto Daisy's hand like it was a lifeline. Memories of the night came back to him and he shuddered as he recalled the evil features of Jake Cabot and the steel efficiency by which his gang operated, the painkiller dulled ache in his abdomen serving a reminder of what they were capable of.

"Luke? D'ya think it was the same fellers that shot out Jesse's tyre?"

Luke turned back to him and then scrubbed his hands through his hair. To be honest he didn't know what to think, but it made sense that whoever had done this had some sort of grudge against his family. But what? And who the heck were they? Luke did not know that he was just about to find out the answer to the last question as he responded to him.

"I don't know in truth. It would be my guess though."

"Before he knifed me – "Bo hesitated, not really wanting to relive the horrors of what happened to him in the Boars Nest parking lot but knowing that he must.

"Now Bo you don't have to do this right now honey," soothed Daisy, worried about how upset Bo looked and not wanting him to have to endure anything more.

"It's OK Daisy, this is important." He replied softly. "He said that I was to deliver a message to you Luke." He seemed to remember trying to tell Luke all this before, but everything was so hazy he couldn't be sure.

"What? I don't understand – what message Bo?" Luke recalled their conversation in the ambulance that had been cut short suddenly and realised that Bo had not been delirious at the time after all.

"I said that I weren't no messenger boy but I guess here I am deliverin' it anyhow. Figure I don't have a choice. He said that I was to tell ya that Jake Cabot says howdy and that he was fixin' to finish what you started."

The silence that followed Bo's words screamed louder than any vocal reply that his older cousin could have delivered and for a while three occupants of the room all stared at the motionless figure of Luke Duke, who looked like a ghost had appeared right in front of him.

"Cuz?"

"Luke?" This from Daisy who grew alarmed at his demeanour and left her other cousin to go and stand beside him.

"How'd you know this feller Luke?" Bo pressed, feeling like he had the right to know what was going on.

But Luke just stood stock still, his mind no longer in the here and now. It was somewhere else, sometime else. And he was remembering.

"Luke?"

Luke flinched slightly at the sound of Bo's scared voice as it finally penetrated through the fog of memories that had engulfed him. Jerking back to reality he regarded his cousins and his friend and felt that he owed them an explanation, even though he didn't understand it himself.

"Stevie Cabot" the words were barely a whisper and were almost missed by the others.

"Sorry Luke, what did you say?"

Luke regarded Daisy's confused blue eyes, and then looked over at his youngest cousin's questioning stare.

"I knew Stevie Cabot. Back in 'Nam. He – he was just a kid. Just a kid." His voice trailed off as his gaze settled on Bo almost vacantly.

"You were all just kids Luke" said Cooter quietly and Luke nodded absently.

"That's true Coot, but he was an innocent you know? Picked on by the others. I kinda took him under ma wing, looked out fer 'im." Luke paused, lost in recollection still gazing at his young cousin.

"What happened Luke?" asked Daisy softly.

"I don't rightly know what happened to Stevie. Last I saw of him, we was in action in the jungle, that's when I got hit by shrapnel and got medi-vacced out. Soon after then I got shipped home."

"So who's Jake then? His brother or somethin'?" asked Cooter.

Luke nodded again. "I remember him tellin' me that he came from a big family down in Florida somewhere. He was the youngest o' seven. But Jake was mentioned more than any of the others."

"So we ain't none the wiser are we?" declared Daisy. "What's Jake Cabot got against you? Sounds to me like he should be grateful to ya for lookin' out for his brother over there."

Luke noticed that Bo had been very quiet during this time and he glanced over at him again, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Looking at his youngest cousin sitting in the bed brought up every protective instinct that he had ever held for him, from the time that he had come to the farm as a sickly infant, up until the events of the evening when he had held him in his arms trying desperately to keep him conscious. Years ago the arrival of Stevie Cabot to the camp in 'Nam had invoked similar instincts in Luke. Back then, he had no-one to look out for but himself and for a long time he had felt lost, without purpose. And then Stevie had come along, naive and innocent and totally unprepared for what was about to hit him in the war torn jungle. He reminded him very much of Bo Duke. Someone who acted first and thought after, and thought the world was his friend. And all of a sudden Luke Duke had a purpose. Someone to watch out for. And it had kept him going while he missed his family thousands of miles away.

A surge of guilt washed through him as he realised that he hadn't thought about Stevie in a long time and he wondered what had happened to him over the years.

Bo Duke regarded his oldest cousin intently as he tried to sort out his own maelstrom of emotions. Pain filled eyes watched as the dark haired Duke boy relived deeply hidden memories from a time where Bo had been most definitely excluded from his life. It wasn't that he didn't understand; he did. Uncle Jesse had told him before Luke returned from the war, that he would likely not want to share his experiences for a long time, if indeed he ever did. And Bo had never pressed him, thinking he would tell him if and when he was good and ready. He had just been pleased beyond anything that Luke was returning to them.

But there was something about the gleam in Luke's eyes when he had mentioned Stevie Cabot's name that troubled him. There was more to this than Luke was telling.

Just at that moment, all further conversation was interrupted as the door opened and an orderly backed in pulling a wheelchair.

"Excuse me folks, but I'm told that y'all wouldn't mind if I put another patient in here!" he stated jovially, as he spun the wheelchair around to reveal its occupant.

"Uncle Jesse!" sighed Daisy and she rushed towards him, grabbing his hand and kissing it. "You're alright! Thank the Lord we were so worried!"

"Alright Daisy girl, I'm jest fine. Don't you be worryin' none!" and it was her Uncle Jesse's voice that she heard. He sounded tired and in pain, and his head was swathed in a bandage and his arm was in a sling. But he was a sight for sore eyes and he patted her hand gently, looking just as glad to see her. His eyes searched the room and settled on the figure of his nephew. Bo had been trying to get up and had to be held back by Cooter and Luke, who had both noticed his movements even as they were both grinning with delight at the sight of the white haired old man that they all loved.

"Bo!" he said and the orderly wheeled him over to his youngest nephew's bedside. Jesse took Bo's hand in both of his gnarled ones and they both looked each other over, each seeing for themselves that the other was going to be alright.

"You alright son?" Jesse whispered as he felt the tears of relief pricking behind his eyes.

"Uncle Jesse, I don't hardly feel a thing now I know you're alright." Bo answered. Jesse nodded in response. There were many questions, and they had a lot to talk about but first he sought out his oldest nephew, who he knew would have had a rough time tonight.

"Luke."

"I'm here Uncle Jesse."

"Come here."

And Luke found himself locked in an embrace, which he returned as gently as he could. Sinking into the comfort of his Uncle's one armed hold, he thanked God for the family that he had, and swore to himself that whoever had tried to take that family away from him would pay. Breaking away he found that he couldn't hold Jesse's gaze for long and didn't notice the frown that crossed the old man's features for a moment as he looked at him.

"Well Mr Duke, we gotta get you settled for the night. What's left of it anyways." The Orderly then left the room only to return moments later wheeling a bed and placing it alongside Bo's. Bo watched with amused surprise as a nurse entered and with the orderly helped his Uncle up to the bed and got him comfortable. His chart was reviewed and marked up and then he was instructed to get as much rest as he could, seeing as how someone would be checking on him every thirty minutes or so because he had a concussion. The nurse then checked Bo's pulse and blood pressure and marked up his chart, asking him how he was feeling in a soft voice that seemed to be only for him. Admonishing him to get some rest she gave a meaningful look to the rest of the family, indicating by her gaze in the strongest terms that he could only do so if he was left in peace.

"You got your wish Mr Duke" she snapped as she left the room, "now that you are with your nephew I suggest that you let him sleep!"

Luke grinned sheepishly as he wondered how much of a hard time Jesse had given the medical staff until he had broken them down and allowed him to see Bo. The relief he felt at that moment was beyond measure and he allowed himself to dare to think that maybe it would all be alright after all. He felt the release of pressure that had weighed him down until that moment as Uncle Jesse then took charge of the situation.

"Alright. Let's hear it. From the beginning!"

And Bo, Daisy, Luke and Cooter told Jesse what they knew, finishing with the mystery about why Jake Cabot was so intent on hurting them.

"I guess I need ta find Jake Cabot and see if I can straighten things out" finished Luke. "I sure hope that Stevie's OK. But in truth I feel bad now that I never tried to find 'im."

"No way Luke!" exclaimed Bo wincing as he tried to sit up in protest. "I don't want ya near this guy. He already made it clear that talkin' isn't his game."

"But Bo – I don't think I gotta choice! It's clear that it' me he wants - "

"Bo's right Luke! 'Sides I don't want you goin' anywheres near this feller. No arguin'! We need ta get the law onta them." Jesse's tone indicated that there was no room for discussion on the matter.

Luke rolled his eyes as he thought about the inaptitude of the law in Hazzard. There was no way that Rosco would be of any use to them. They hadn't even come anywhere near them all night so that was how much they cared about what had happened to Bo.

The Duke patriarch then lay quietly for a while, chewing over everything that he had been told and thinking about the behaviour he had observed in his two boys. There was no doubt that Bo was scared. Not surprisin' after what he had been through, anyone would be shaken badly after that experience. But Jesse knew his boys and he could tell that his fear for his cousin's safety overrode everything else. He also did not miss the strange look in his eye every time he looked at his cousin and wondered what else was going on in that brain of his. As for Luke, he was almost shaking with nervous energy and it was clear that he felt the need to act. He was feeling the responsibility for what had happened to his family and Jesse knew that he had to give Luke a reason to stay with them and not rush off in some foolhardy act of valour. There was no doubt that it would take a long time to get over this one, and that it was a long way from being over.

Jesse made his decision.

"Luke, take Daisy home. I don't want ya leavin' her alone ya hear?" He felt sure that protecting Daisy was the only thing that would keep Luke from rushing off to find Cabot. "Bo and I will be fine here, and besides we'd better get some sleep afore the nurse comes in and tans our hides for not mindin' her!" he said the last mischievously even as he noticed that Bo was fighting off sleep already.

He waved off Luke's attempt to object.

"Look at ya! Yer all beat! Bo's nearly asleep and I'm about ta get hollered at for still bein' awake. Go on. Git! I'll see ya in the mornin' and with any luck I'll be gettin' home tomorrow – or later today. Then together we's gonna work out what we're gonna do 'bout this Cabot feller. Together Luke ya hear me? Cooter I appreciate yer help son. Can I count on ya tomorrow?"

"Ya know ya can Uncle Jesse!" Cooter thought he knew the hidden meaning behind Jesse's words to him – _don't let Luke tear off after Cabot._

Daisy then hugged and kissed her Uncle bidding him good night, then gently kissed Bo on the forehead while he slept. Then they all left together in a more hopeful mood than when they had arrived, surprised to see that there was already a faint glow in the sky over to the east. Daybreak wasn't far away and they acknowledged that they could all do with some shuteye.

As they passed the Boars Nest Daisy convinced Luke to pick up the General Lee and take it home. As he slid through the window, he cursed as he realised that he still didn't have the key and that he would have to hot wire it. As expert as he was it took him a minute or two. Being a few minutes behind Daisy, he had no idea that she was being followed. It was the same car that had tailed them all the way from the hospital. The car had kept its headlights off and neither he nor Daisy had noticed.

"_Luke ya got yer ears on?"_

"_Here Daisy I'm a minute or two behind ya. Forgot that I ain't got keys and had to hotwire him."_

"_You got yer lights on sugar?"_

"_Yeah! Why?"_

"_That ain't your car I can just make out behind me then."_

Luke's heart lurched at her words.

"_Floor it Daisy! I'm coming - hang on honey!"_ He floored the gas pedal, his pulse racing in tune with the General Lee's engine as he tried desperately to reach her.


End file.
